The demand for computational power has increased exponentially. This increase in computational power is met by increasing the functional density, i.e., number of interconnected devices per chip, of semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs). With the increase in functional density, the size of individual devices on the chip has decreased. The decrease in size of components in ICs has been met with advancements in semiconductor manufacturing techniques such as lithography.
For example, the wavelength of radiation used for lithography has decreased from ultraviolet to deep ultraviolet (DUV) and, more recently to extreme ultraviolet (EUV). Further decreases in component size require further improvements in resolution of lithography which are achievable using extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL). EUVL employs radiation having a wavelength of about 1-100 nm.
One method for producing EUV radiation is laser-produced plasma (LPP). In an LPP based EUV source a high-power laser beam is focused on small tin droplet targets to form highly ionized plasma that emits EUV radiation with a peak maximum emission at 13.5 nm. The intensity of the EUV radiation produced by LPP depends on the effectiveness with which the high-powered laser can produce the plasma from the droplet targets. Synchronizing the pulses of the high-powered laser with generation and movement of the droplet targets can improve the efficiency of an LPP based EUV radiation source.